FO:World Of Magic
by Smokescreem
Summary: What happens when Natsu and the team pair up with their friend Sky[OC] in a game called Fiore Online? Set in the real world.No magic outside of game.Tags include Sci-Fi,Adventure and Humor to an extent. Rated T for safety.


My first story,soz if it sucks!

* * *

Sky's P.O.V.[My character lol]

"Immerse yourself into the game the new NG tech and the only game yet,Fiore Online!"[NG stands for NerveGear,couldn't think of a name]

I sighed as i looked at the T.V. commercial.I had already got my hands on the player,the NG and the game in the morning and since it was Sunday,i had already played for 2 hours.I wore the NG and turned it went black around me.

I reappeared in a Green other players were killing slimes which littered the field.I thought to myself,"Heh,Newbies".I was already at lv 16 as i had played before for a while,grinding.I was about to head to the city near the field when I noticed two of my friends.

In this world,characters looked exactly like the player,so i recognised them at once.A pink haired boy was dragging a blonde around.I mumbled to myself,"Poor Lucy".Heading over to them,i greeted them."Hey Guys".

"Oh hey Sky,I had no idea you played this game",said Natsu."Neither did I",I yelled"Let me go!We just started and you want to kill some dragons already?!".I smirked for i knew i want higher lv than then Natsu looked at my Level which was right next to my hp bar which was floating above me."No way!How'd you lv so high!?",He yelled."I guess i played longer than you",I said grinning.

"To be honest,we just started and we have no idea what to do",Lucy was still rambling on with my lv.I replied,"I guess you should kill some slimes to lv up first".Lucy took a step forward and pulled out some keys.I immediately realised she was a Celestial Wizard."Just then Natsu asked me,"What magic do you use?".

I sighed and said,"I'll show you after I'm done watching her fight".Natsu immediately looked forward and started was stumbling while trying to use her whip and got up with a threatening glare in her eyes,"C'mere Salamander and help me fight". Natsu must be a Fire Dragonslayer."Y-Yes Sir!",Natsu quickly said while saluting.I guessed this was their first battle,as Lucy didn't know how to summon a spirit and Natsu had no idea how to use his magic.

I sighed and slashed my hands upwards.A cresent shaped black gust of wind not wider than 1 inch went past Natsu and Lucy and hit the slime,which Was sliced into two digitalized and disappeared while Natsu and Lucy Looked at me awestruck."That was amazing!",yelled Natsu."How'd you do that?"asked Lucy in surprisingly calm tone but i could undersand she was amazed as well.

"Its my magic,duh.I'm a Wind Godslayer",I answered back to the two shocked faces standing before me.

"A WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?",both Natsu and Lucy yelled."I didn't see it in the class selection screen!",Natsu yelled."Of course it wouldn't,its only avaliable in the deluxe version of the game.",I said.

"The what?",Lucy asked,starting to calm down."The deluxe version",I said again.I could tell they were both shocked."Whats that?",Natsu asked.

I huffed and said,"Its a version of the game which can be inabled on a single character using a code which is found in a few boxes.I was lucky to have found it".

Natsu calmed down and said,"Why don't we form a team?We do know eachother well".That was were childhood friends afterall.I'm lucky atleast two stayed in my town."I'll join".Lucy said with hesitation,"Count me in then".

A little while later,Both Natsu and Lucy reached lv 10[with my help ofc]."that was easy",said Natsu."They made levelling lv 10 easy so they unlock their basic skills"I said."It takes almost thrice the exp to lv up from 10 to 11 actually".Natsu and Lucy changed the topic,"What are basic skills?"."Your first real you think of performing a skill and your MP goes down and you just need to move your hands around to Lucy,hold out a key and chant the Natsu,cover your face as when yelling and you perform a everything else,just swing your arms and you'll do only have 1 real move at the up for more".

"I think i got some parts on how to do more damage with my fists and do a roar...but nothing else",Natsu said as if he was confused."Of Course you wouldn't,dimwit",Lucy said."Wait,whats a roar?",asked Natsu."All dragonslayers and godslayers have the ability to breathe out their a side note,what is your element?,I was an everactive pyromaniac so i already knew the answer."Well,duh,fire!I love to burn stuff up and i get a place where i can do that without getting into trouble and you think i would let t pass?".Of highschool,all he did was set fire on Gray's pants or put tabasco sauce in his on the other hand was a ardent stripper and a human cooler,for his temperature was always low."Wait,wheres Gray?"I asked.

"Speak of the devil"mumbled Natsu.I sweatdropped as a shirtless Gray started walking towards us."Hey Fire princess!"."Shut up,Ice Stripper!"."What?".Lucy said blushing,"Gray,your shirt...".Gray looked at himself and yelled,"Wheres my shirt!",frantically looking for it before the other players classified him as a dirty stripper.

"I nearly forgot,I found a Event orb earlier this lets you teleport to a special dungeon only accessable to the owner of the Event orb it belongs can be temporarily invited or permanantly in they are in the same team .I was wondering if you wanted to go",I said."Of course we do!",they all then I remembered two things." almost ,i'm sending you a team another should find erza and invite her too",I said.

"Anyone saw Erza?She said she was buying it game right?"I said,"Yeah,she was looking around for you guys with me when she disappeared and i saw you".

"I wonder where she went..."

* * *

Erza's P.O.V.

I was looking for Natsu and the others with Gray she i saw a shop with the image of a strawberry shortcake.I rushed into the shop and asked the baker,"Do you sell strawberry shortcakes?"."Yes,how many?"."10",I said as he looked i was on the 6th cake,i noticed the menu and the price of one heart stopped.I didn't have enough money for 5,leave alone 10!

I was thinking of what to do when i heard some voices call me.I recognized them."I'm in here",I said to them while standing at the door,with cake over my face.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

Erza was at the door of a bakery with cake all over her all sweatdropped."Erza,so thats where you went!",Gray just nodded with a face which told us she was in a silly sort of went inside and sat at her table,which had 5 seats even there was only 1 person."i-I ate more than i could afford so can you l-lend m-m-me some money?,she stuttered.

We looked blankly and started giggling."Its not funny!",she there was no one else or we would be most of out faces went blank when we saw the price of a cake."None of us have that much money...",we was really in hot water now.

* * *

Sky's P.O.V.

Trust Erza to make such a mistake.I groaned and said,"Fine,i'll pay.I had some luck with chests today".

*Timeskip*

We were at the ground killing poor out that Erza was only lv was 9."I'm in top!",I thought while ,my powers can help me take out monsters 20 lvs above."We forgot about the dungeon.I'll send you a request to join our team Erza",I said remembering the event orb."What for?",she asked."Just join.I'll explain later".

She grumbled and joined and i opened the menu by making a rectangle in the air using the menu pen which appears in ones hand when they wish.I went to Inventory and touched the pen on Event Orb.A small tab opened in the inventory next to the orb.I chose invite and sent everyone all accepted and I world went blank as we were all surrounded by a portalish thing.

* * *

So how was it?I didn't expect much since its my first but thanks if you like it :D  
I'll try to upload one chapter each day,soz if i can't.

Back to where i was,Post in the comments if you wanna be included along with your role and wished name.

Peace Folks


End file.
